


Zombie Historia

by rainbowcoco



Category: amigas, apocalipsis zombie - Fandom, comedia - Fandom, muerte y destrucción, random - Fandom, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcoco/pseuds/rainbowcoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies dominan el pequeño lugar donde reside Coco, una simple humana tratando de sobrevivir al lado de sus amigas, sin contar con los problemas y catástrofes en lo que se ve envuelto este particular grupo a lo largo de esta aterradora historia y cuyo final es incierto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no es real y mucho menos verídica es más bien obra de mi fantasiosa obsesión por los zombies, en realidad no tiene nombre, la pueden llamar como quieran, una historia de zombies, el ataque zombie, la loca imaginación de Coco, Coco es una rara por escribir esto, por qué ¿ustedes creerían que en realidad pudiera suceder un ataque zombie? , ¿Que nos convirtiéramos en come cerebros?

Un brote de influenza atacaba al pintoresco lugar de origen de la protagonista, era la noticia principal.  
Aun así los habitantes no parecían tomarle la mayor atención, seguían con sus vidas de manera antagónica e insípida como todo el tiempo en este lugar.  
Coco!!  
La llamo su madre, Coco corrió para cerciorarse que era lo que ocurría y hacia a su madre gritar de esa manera.  
¿Qué pasa?, pregunto aun agitada  
Nada, creí que no estabas aquí, anda ve a dormir, dijo su madre levantando su mano y señalando las escaleras.  
Coco la vio como si fuera una obra de arte abstracta, nunca entendería a su madre, era como el traductor de google.  
Aun así siguió sus órdenes y subió de nuevo a su habitación, su escondite y sitio donde sin lugar a dudas podía ser ella misma, encendió la televisión, hizo una mueca en todos los canales se emitía la misma noticia, la influenza se encontraba como número 1 en su municipio y rio al pensar que por primera vez no hablaban de Justin Bieber o cualquier otra banda de chicos que ponían en ebullición las hormonas de las adolescentes, volteo y observo a petunia su perra chihuahua con sobrepeso, que la analizaba tratando de entender el motivo de su risa, ella la acaricio y petunia se recostó a su lado, estaba Coco perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido la asusto, provenía de la casa, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta asomándose y viendo hacia la parte de abajo desde el barandal, todo estaba oscuro, creyendo que era ya tarde y sus padres habían decido dormir entro de nuevo a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro, se recostó de nuevo, estaba cerrando los ojos cuando un ruido ahora proveniente de su puerta la hizo sentarse sobresaltada viendo hacia esta con duda, la puerta se balanceaba como si quisieran abrirla sin tomar en cuenta que como todas las demás había una manija que se encargada de ese trabajo, ella solo trataba de hallarle lógica a la situación.  
¿Mamá?- dijo insegura sin recibir respuesta alguna, pero ella no hizo lo típico que sería parase abrir la puerta para encontrarse con algún psicópata tratando de asesinarla, no, Coco simplemente se quedó ahí sentada esperando, la puerta dejo de moverse, Coco aun frunciendo el ceño regreso su atención a la televisión que anunciaba un estúpido comercial sobre los braseares mágicos, tomo el control para cambiar aquel canal cuando otro ruido hizo que volteara pero ahora con enojo, sorprendida se encontró con una silueta familiar detrás de la cortina de la ventana que se encontraba a un costado de la cama.  
¿Abuela?, ¿qué rayos haces?, ¿cómo es que subiste?, si piensas que te voy a dejar dormir aquí estas muy equivocada, yo no soy ningún asilo de ancianos-le recrimino a su prehistórica abuela, a la cual no tenía mucho cariño.  
recibió solo silencio como respuesta, tal vez su abuela no había entendido el chiste pensó Coco y levantando los hombros restándole importancia, se recostó de nuevo, vio de reojo y al parecer su abuela se había ido, esto era tan extraño, pero ¿acaso no la vida de Coco era extraña?, pensando eso se dispuso a cambiar canales, se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo, después una puerta se abrió y alguien bajo la escalera, Coco escuchaba atentamente, pulso el botón de mute y la casa quedo en silencio, una voz en la oscuridad proveniente de abajo dijo ¿mamá? y después nada, la madre de Coco no recibió tampoco respuesta alguna, Coco ignoro también eso, porque en realidad su abuela no era una persona de lo más normal, de hecho era un poco escalofriante, cansada apago el televisor al no encontrar nada y decidió reunirse con Morfeo.


	2. ¿Es acaso el fin del mundo?

Día 1  
Tal vez se pregunten quien rayos es Coco y porque debería importarles, Coco soy yo, una chica común y corriente que vive en un pueblo aún más común y corriente, resulta que soy la protagonista de esta historia fatídica, no necesito darles descripciones físicas de todos los personajes de los cuales hablare a lo largo de esta narración2 o incluso de mi misma, porque en realidad no importa, si buscan una aventura emocionante llena de zombies y situaciones extrañas, simplemente sigan leyendo.  
Desperté como siempre un viernes en la mañana, con flojera, bostece y mire de reojo el calendario 13 de abril, genial viernes 13, día de mala suerte, seguro que hoy me cae un rayo me dije, aun así me levante y fui hacia al baño, hice mis necesidades diarias y me cepille los dientes, cuando Salí algo raro llamo mi atención, no había el típico ruido de las mañanas, el gimnasio a todo volumen o algún loco cantado a todo pulmón desde su casa, todo estaba silencioso, sospechosamente silencioso, pensativa fui hacia mi cuarto y tendí mi cama, termine esa horrible tarea, me cambie y fui hacia abajo, en la cocina no había nadie, aunque eso no se me hizo raro ya que es costumbre de mis padres dejarme sola, hice un sándwich y fui hacia la sala, me senté en el sillón y encendí la tele, sé que sonara cliché pero la tele tenia esas barras de colores y ese sonido constante que apuñala tus tímpanos , cambie de canal pero en todos aparecía lo mismo, decidí apagarla y comerme mi sándwich, después aun dudosa fui hacia la puerta y la abrí, ni un alma como se dice coloquialmente, nadie estaba en la calle, casi sentí que pasaría una bola de heno rodando como en una película del oeste pero no ocurrió, cerré la puerta y probé hablar por teléfono, no funcionaba, en mi imaginativa cabeza se formó está loca idea, ¿un ataque zombie?, pero eso era muy ficticio, tal vez una epidemia por la influenza pero zombies, riéndome pensé en que tal vez como en Bob esponja era un día sin Coco, pero mi risa murió cuando escuche unos ruidos en el patio parecía como si alguien triturara algo, fui hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y ahí estaba petunia, mi perra con kilos de más y el carisma de un conductor de televisión mañanero, ella comía, sus croquetas, resople desilusionada, bueno en realidad yo esperaba que se estuviera devorando a mi abuela o algo un poco más dramático y sangriento, volví a reír, petunia reconoció mi presencia y comenzó a brincar sonriéndome, algo muy típico de ella, entonces un ruido llamo mi atención voltee y lo que vi me dejo atónita, literalmente mi sueño se había hecho realidad, mi abuela al parecer muerta o tal vez en un mal dia, me miraba con sus ojos amarillos, por su boca escurría baba y sangre putrefacta, me veía como si fuera su almuerzo, yo corrí y trepe por la mesa con una agilidad y velocidad que nunca pensé tener llegando detrás de ella, ella voltio y comenzó a caminar a la velocidad de una tortuga, parecía como si su pies estuvieran pegados al suelo, y entonces pensé si los zombies caminan lento, mi abuela llegara a la puerta dentro de una hora, entonces decidí hacer algo, ustedes creerán que corrí como si no hubiera un mañana, pues no tome una pala y golpee a mi abuela como si no hubiera un mañana, aquí van los años de sufrimiento y enojo.   
Con mi abuela mutilada en el suelo, llame a petunia y le coloque su correa, entonces camine hacia la puerta con la pala en una mano y petunia en la otra dispuesta a matar a cualquier zombie que se me atravesara, a menos que fuera mi mama o algún familiar.  
Cuando abrí la puerta espere ver una horda de zombies aproximándose hacia mí, decidí que los llamaría así hasta estar segura de lo que en realidad eran, pero no había nada, ni uno, con una mueca de fastidio me dirigí hacia el único lugar en donde creí encontraría ayuda, Fato, mi mejor amiga desde la primaria, ella era brillante, sinceramente era la primera palabra que se venía en mi cabeza cuando escuchaba su nombre, su luz me deslumbraba, ella era mi hermana no consanguínea en pocas palabras, decidida di la vuelta hacia la derecha rumbo a casa de Fato y entonces lo vi, algo Salía del rio que se encontraba atravesando la calle en la cual yo caminaba, se aproximaba en mi dirección, era una mujer, la reconocí a pesar de mi miopía y falta de lentes, su ropa estaba sucia y caminaba lentamente haciendo ruidos extraños, quise golpearla pero no me atreví, esto era distinto, no la conocía, era un humano o lo había sido, con mi abuela había sido diferente, la odiaba, no necesitan saber las razones por las cuales lo hacía pero para mí eran válidas, ella se acercaba y me miraba como si hubiera encontrado comida después de una temporada de ayuno, entonces me dije, koko ¿así quieres terminar? Como alimento de zombie, era patético, con una mueca blandí la pala y le di un golpe, su cabeza salió volando de su cuerpo dejando un olor y una escena asquerosa, el cuerpo cayo después, la cabeza a unos cuantos pasos seguía haciendo esos ruidos que me producían escalofríos, yo asombrada camine y le di un último golpe que la cayo para siempre.  
Después de esa desagradable escena proseguí mi camino hacia la casa de Fato, solo esperaba no encontrarme de nuevo un zombie que quisiera mi cerebro, en todo el recorrido no volví a ver a ninguno, tal vez salgan de pronto bailando dije, oigan que me encontrara en un ataque zombie no quería decir que perdiera mi sentido del humor.  
Llegue frente a la puerta de mi amiga observando a mi alrededor detenidamente, con un suspiro toque la superficie blanca sin respuesta alguna, comencé a asustarme, toque otra vez y una voz me hablo por detrás de la ventana.  
váyase  
Coco: Fato? , dije extrañada   
Fato: ¿eres tu Coco?  
Coco: no, soy un zombie, dame tu cerebro, replique sarcásticamente  
Se escucharon unos ruidos y de pronto la puerta se abrió, Fato me jalo hacia dentro cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, luego le coloco como cinco pasadores asegurando la entrada  
Fato volteo hacia mí, nos observamos en el pasillo detenidamente  
Coco: Fato no creo que los zombies sepan abrir una puerta y si uno se encuentra aquí dentro seremos comida  
Fato: ¿cómo está afuera?, dijo ignorando mi comentario  
Coco: tranquilo, pensé que habría más acción sabes algo al estilo Resident Evil o The Walking Dead, pero no hay nada  
Fato: ¿viste las noticias anoche?  
Coco: no, apenas esta mañana me percate de lo que ocurría ¿que acaso es el fin del mundo?  
Fato: ven, dijo y me guio hacia la sala donde nos sentamos, dijeron que es un brote de influenza, el virus evoluciono, todas las personas que se vacunaron contra la influenza se convirtieron en zombies  
Coco: mi mamá  
Fato: ¿se vacuno?  
Yo asentí  
Coco: entonces ¿esas personas no están muertas? ¿Puede haber una cura?  
Fato: tal vez   
Coco: mierda  
Fato: ¿qué?  
Coco: que creo que en realidad mate a mi abuela.


End file.
